


Slip Away

by MaybeWren



Series: An Eye For An Eye [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Wilbur's helpless and can only watch as L'manburg collapses. Do they think it's his fault?
Series: An Eye For An Eye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046665
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Slip Away

Wilbur smiles as he looks down over the celebration. Tubbo will make a good president. The kid has a good heart and will try to do the best for everyone. His communicator vibrates and Wilbur smiles. Phil has finally joined. Wilbur watches him laugh and pull Tommy into a hug. He can see Dream slip away from the crowd. Wilbur starts to run back but he’s too far away to do anything. 

Explosions consume L’manburg and Wilbur can do nothing but listen to their screams. Withers rise from the chaos and he can barely hear Techno yelling instructions over the chaos. Items litter the ground not yet picked back up by their owner. Dream’s unseen during the chaos. 

He stands helpless to watch as they kill the withers. He can only watch as Dream runs away and leaves his family to suffer. Wilbur’s frozen and helpless to watch person after person fall. His feet are rooted to the ground unable to move. The withers fall and he watches them gather together. He can see Tommy glare at him.

Do they think Wilbur did it? Do they think he snuck off and pressed the button? Wilbur just wanted to breathe and give them time away from him. They didn’t trust him and he wanted them to be able to relax. Now they think he destroyed L’manburg.

Wilbur lets out a breath and turns away. They’ll find him if they want to talk. He probably wouldn’t have been wanted in L’manburg anyway. Wilbur could make a nice house somewhere in the woods. He’ll leave them alone. They probably didn’t want him anyways. Crawling out of the pit of his mental state was hell, if he stays now he’ll just be shoved back in. They can find him if they want him. He can’t risk it.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick explanation for timeline with what this au will be. Been getting burnt out with transcribing reference for Identical Grins so I'm taking a small break. School is hell and my mental state is a slip and slide. Keep going though. Take a breath and hydrate.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
